Love is no Reason!
by Oxinetex
Summary: ehem. Muggel in Hog. - Wir sind uns so nah, und doch so fern, wir lieben uns, wir dürfen nicht - vergessen ist was war, verboten das was kommt, vergesse mich nicht, ich verlasse dich, für immer mein Schatz, am Himmel sind wir ein, ich liebe dich.
1. Default Chapter

Hallo, erstmal ämm ja das übliche, alles gehört der Rowling oder wie die heißt. Leider…  
Aba der Jon ist janz allein mein persönliches Eigentum :) Auch die Story ist ganz allein mein Ding. Das ganze hier ist nen Experiment, in Richtung Liebesdrama… Die Kapitel wird ich mal immer richtig schön lang machen, So wie das mit über 12.000 Zeichen *G*  
Oder knapp üba 2000 Wörtern :-)  
Ok bitte bitte Reviewed!!! Bitte ich brauch das, sonst schreib ich net weiter…  
*************  
Achja ich suche noch einen Passenden Namen für die Geschichte, bei Vorschlägen bitte ins Review….  
  
************   
  
„Harry, schau mal, der Jonsen" Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, „Na Jonsen, alles klar?" fragte Harry barsch.   
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, arroganter Schnösel" zischte Jon und warf den dreien einen bitteren Blick zu.   
Harry wollte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und stürmte auf ihn zu, doch Hermine hielt Harry zurück „Komm Harry las ihn, das arme Pack ist es nicht wert"  
Jons Blick wandte sich wieder hinaus auf die Ländereien Hogwarts, er versuchte die drei nicht weiter zu beachten.   
  
Er war erst seit diesem Jahr in Hogwarts, aber er war kein Zauberer, er hatte keine Magie in sich.   
In diesem Moment begann es zu regnen und er legte seine Hand auf die Fensterscheibe. Warum bin ich hier? Fragte er sich. Hätte ich doch dieses blöde Buch nie gefunden. Er seufzte und hielt seine Tränen zurück.   
Jemand kam durch das Potrailoch und Jon drehte seinen Kopf, es war ein Schüler aus der ersten Stufe. Er kam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn,   
„Alles Klar Jonsen?" sagte er mit einem mitleidigen unterton.   
  
„Was willst du Kleiner" fragte Jon, er versuchte dabei so abweisend wie möglich zu klingen.   
  
Der Junge blickte ihn nur noch kurz an und meinte, „Pass nur auf was du sagst" dann verschwand er in Richtung der Schlafräume.  
  
Wieder schwang sich Jons Blick hinaus in die unendliche Ferne. Der Regen wurde stärker. Später erhellten Blitze den Nachthimmel. Und irgendwann nickte er traurig ein.  
  
Ein Schlag riss ihn aus seinem Schlaf, unbeschreibbare Schmerzen durchzogen seine Magengegend.   
Er kippte zu Seite, musste sich übergeben. Hechelnd und mit den Armen aufgestützt lag er am Boden, ohne einen Blick nach oben zu wagen.   
„So etwas machen wir hier mit Versagern, wie dich Jonsen" sagte eine Stimme gehässig - es war Potter.   
Wieder traf ihn ein Schlag und er musste sich erneut übergeben.   
„Harry, was tust du da," hörte er nun jemanden schreien.   
„Hermine, der hat es nicht besser verdient, am Fenster hat er geschlafen" sagte nun Harry verächtlich.   
Um ihn herum hörte Jonsen nun lautes Klatschen und auch Hermine schrie jubelnd   
„Harry, Harry, Harry!" so wie alle anderen auch.   
Die Masse verschwand langsam Richtung Große-Halle, bis nur noch er, alleine, im Gemeinschaftsraum lag.   
  
Unter quälenden Schmerzen richtete er sich auf und hinkte in auch zur Großer-Halle.   
Die anderen hatten, als er ankam, schon lange fertig gegessen und er as wieder einmal alleine.   
  
Die darauf folgenden Stunden waren eine Qual, er machte wie immer alles falsch, doch wie konnte er es richtig machen, er war doch nur, in den Worten der Zauberer, ein Muggel, welcher ein Buch gefunden hatte – So werden Muggel zu Zauberern – stand auf den Umschlag.   
  
Es war wieder spät am Abend, Jon entschloss sich auf den alten Aussichtsturm zu gehen, da er dort alleine sein würde.  
Er trotte also los, vorbei an hunderten Gemälden, welche ihn mitleidig ansahen.   
Oben am Turm setzte er sich über die Außenmauer und starte nach unten.   
Warum, dachte er sich immer wieder, warum.   
Dieses Buch, diese Worte, Begaren zu moluta, fermatuli holuza, geromati geloza zanartumi belaquter. Dann dieses Licht, diese Macht.  
  
„Darf ich stören" sagte eine Stimme vorsichtig hinter ihm.   
Vor Schreck wäre Jon fast vom Turm gefallen, schnell drehte er sich um.   
„Hermine!" stotterte er entsetzt.  
  
Sie sah ihn beruhigend an. „Ich-ich will di-e - dir nichts tun, Jon."  
Er rutschte, am Boden, soweit von ihr weg wie es eben nur ging.   
„Verschwinde Hermine" sagte er mit angsterfüllter Stimme.„Verschwinde, Hexe"   
Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und er merkte wie Tränen ihn in die Augen schossen.   
Hermine sah ihn geschockt an, warum reagierte er so, warum? Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch da erschien Harry mit Ron in der Türe.  
„Gut Hermine," sagte Harry und stolzierte auf Jon zu.   
„Halt Harry" schrie Hermine und Packte ihren Freund am Oberarm.   
„Lass los" schrie er ihr entgegen und warf sie auf den Boden, wo sie mit den Rücken gegen die Brüstung knallte und anfing zu weinen.   
Harry war bei Jon nun angekommen, „Was machst du mit meiner Freundin hier auf den Turm, auf meinem Turm?" fragte Harry zynisch.   
„Ich, ich" stotterte Jon.   
Doch Harry holte schon zum Schlag aus und trat dann Jon in die Brust.  
Stechende Schmerzen durchzogen Jons Körper und er sah plötzlich nur noch Schwarz.   
  
Harry wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zu Hermine, „Flenn nicht, komm mit" sagte er zu ihr und verlies den Turm. Hermine schleifte sich hinterher.   
Am nächsten Morgen tauchte Jon nicht beim Frühstück auf und auch in den Stunden am Vormittag fehlte er.   
Hermine machte sich Sorgen um ihn, also beschloss sie kurzer Hand nach oben, auf den Turm zu gehen um zu schauen wie es ihm geht.   
  
„Oh Man, mir tut alles weh," Jon blinzelte, sah aber noch alles verschwommen.  
Was war passiert, im gleichen Moment schossen ihn die Bilder von letzter Nacht durch den Kopf.   
  
Er schloss seine Augen und ihm liefen Tränen über die Wange, plötzlich spürte er etwas auf seiner Schulter,  
„Schhh, Schhhh" hörte er jemanden sagen, doch er konnte nicht erkennen wer es war.   
  
„Jon, alles wird gut" es war Hermine.  
  
Sofort versuchte er zu flüchten, doch da er nichts richtig sah stürzte er Kopfüber die 15 stufige Leiter hinab…   
Hermine kam sofort hinterher. Jetzt konnte Jon sich nicht mehr bewegen, sein Körper zitterte vor Schmerzen, sein wimmern musste im ganzen Schulhaus zuhören gewesen sein.   
Hermine war nun neben ihn.   
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben," sagte sie zart und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand.   
Er konnte nichts erwidern, seine Schmerzen waren einfach zu stark.   
  
„Hermine," schrie Ron, verflucht wo ist die schon wieder. Bestimmt bei dem Jonsen oben. Bei diesem Weichei.   
Sofort machte sich Ron auf den Weg nach oben. Und da sah er die beiden auch schon, Jon lag verkrampft am Boden und Hermine daneben.   
„Hermine, Schätzchen!" schrie er.  
  
Sofort lies Hermine, Jon's Hand los.   
„Ron?" sagte sie genervt.   
„Hermine was machst du da? Du hilfst doch nicht etwa diesem, diesem , - , Typ" er sah sie bitter böse an und nahm dann ihre Hand.  
  
„Lass los verdammt," keifte Hermine, Ron an.   
Doch Ron packte noch fester und sagte nur, „Harry will dich sehen."   
Hermine seufzte und sah noch mal zu Jon. Armer Junge, dachte sie und ging dann hinter Ron her.   
  
Jon schloss seine Augen und blieb einfach so liegen, warum war Hermine so nett zu ihm? Fragte er sich, niemand hatte hier, in Hogwarts, jemals etwas Gutes zu mir gesagt, alle sagten immer, wie dumm ich doch sei, wie dumm, wie schlecht, wie verdorben, welcher Abschaum. Er begann wieder zu weinen und erneut stellte er sich die Frage, warum Hermine auf einmal so nett war.   
  
Stunden später lag er immer noch so da, alle anderen Schüler waren im Unterricht, und er war davon überzeugt, dass die Art von Hermine nur ein Plan sei, ihn vor der ganzen Schule bloß zustellen.   
Seine Schmerzen hatten mit der Zeit nachgelassen, auch konnte er wieder klar sehen. Er stand auf und taumelte vorsichtig, Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte Glück, niemand war da, so konnte er schnell in den Schlafsaal verschwinden und sich ein seinem Bett verkriechen.   
  
Zu allem Überfluss stand sein Bett direkt neben dem von Harry, was jeden Abend und morgen Prügel bedeutete. Doch Heute hatte sich Jon vorgenommen zurück zu schlagen.   
  
Es wurde Abend und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum erklang lautes Lachen, „Bestimmt lachen die über mich," überlegte Jon traurig und starte die Decke seines Himmelbetts an. „Bestimmt"   
  
Plötzlich ging die Türe auf.  
„Jon?" hörte er eine Mädchenstimme fragen.   
  
Er zog seinen Vorhang auf und sah das es Hermine war, die in der Türe stand.   
  
„Was willst du?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.   
  
„Komm, etwas schreckliches wird sonst geschehen" sagte Sie ernst.   
Jon begann zu lachen. „Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Du willst mich nur rauslocken das sich wieder alle über mich lustig machen können."  
Er zog den Vorhang zu. Doch Hermine verschwand nicht. Sie kam in den Raum und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
„Jon, bitte glaube mir, Harry" sie holte tief Luft „Harry, er, er hat etwas vor, etwas schreckliches, bitte" sie flehte ihn förmlich an.   
Doch Jon blieb hart. Hermine seufzte und verlies mit gesenktem Kopf den Raum. Keine Minute später polterte Harry und Ron herein.  
  
„Sie einer an, wen haben wir den da" Harry ging zu Jons Bett und riss die Vorhänge auf.   
„Das kleine Turmgespenst, hattest wohl nicht genug Kleiner" Harry holte zum Schlag aus und verpasste Jon eine im Gesicht.  
  
„Lass ihn in Ruhe, er hat schon lange genug" sagte Hermine welche nun wieder in der Türe stand.   
„Mische du dich da nicht ein" sagte Harry und kam drohend auf sie zu. Sie schluckte und senkte ihren Blick.   
„Mach es Ron," sagte Harry.   
Ron zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.   
  
„Nein Ron, tu es nicht" flehte Hermine und warf Ron einen bedrohlichen Blick zu.  
  
Doch Ron lies sich nicht beirren. „Lokathisimus" schrie er.   
Sofort begann Jon wild zu zucken und sprang aus dem Bett. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.   
„Tanze für mich" sagte Ron voller hohn.   
Jon begann zu tanzen.  
„Gehe nach unten und tanze dort" sagte nun Harry. „Los, mach was Harry sagt" fügte Ron an und Jon spürte wie sein Körper nach unten ging. Hermine sah ihn nur traurig an und verschwand dann in ihrem Schlafsaal. Unten waren alle versammelt.   
„Mach Hampelmänner für uns" sagte Harry. Sofort begann Jon Hampelmänner zu schlagen. „Die Gonagal" schrie plötzlich einer.   
„Sei wieder normal und wehe du sagst etwas," schrie Ron und verschwand nach oben.   
„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Mrs. McGonagal und schaute Jon verwundert an, da er nur im Nachthemd da stand. Keiner gab ihr eine Antwort, sondern alle trotteten ihn ihre Schlafsäle.   
„Sie nicht, Jonsen" sagte sie als auch Jon nach oben gehen wollte. Was will Sie nur von ihm.   
Als alle verschwunden waren, sagte sie, „Setzen sie sich bitte" und machte eine Handbewegung gegen Sessel. Jon sagte keinen Ton und setzte sich missmutig hinein.  
  
„Mr. Jonsen, ich will ehrlich mit ihnen sein, Sie sind mit Abstand der schlechteste Schüler den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Wenn sich ihre Schulischenleistungen nicht verbessern, werden Sie Hogwarts verlassen müssen." Er lies die Worte auf sich wirken, was hatte sie gerade gesagt, Hogwarts verlassen, er war gerettet. Er musste nichts machen, nur schlecht sein.   
McGonagal stand auf und wünschte Jon noch eine gute Nacht. Darauf verlies sie die Gemeinschaftsräume. Jon saß noch eine ganze Zeitlang in den Sessel und starte in den Kamin.   
„Jon, darf ich zu dir kommen?" hörte er von oben Hermine fragen.   
Er überlegte kurz, „Warum?" fragte er schließlich.  
„Weil du mir leid tust" sagte sie vorsichtig.   
„Weil ich dir leid tue? Dein Mitleid kannst du dir sonst-wo-hinstecken!" sagte Jon abweisend.  
Hermine seufzte, „ich, ich, es tut mir leid" Er hörte wie die Türe zum Mädchenschlafsaal zuging.   
Nun war er wieder allein. Doch er hatte wieder Hoffnung, diesen Albtraum zu beenden.  
Bald ging er hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal wo schon alle schliefen. Er legte sich in sein Bett, und bald schlief er vor Kummer ein.   
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er gefesselt und bis auf die Boxershorts entkleidet auf.   
Alle anderen waren bereits beim Frühstücken. Er versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien schaffte es aber einfach nicht. Er hatte schon Aufgegeben, als er hörte wie sich die Türe vorsichtig öffnete, sofort hielt er sich ganz ruhig.   
„Jon? Bist du hier?" fragte jemand.  
Jon sagte kein Wort, er hörte wie jemand auf sein Bett zuging.   
Ratsch und sein Vorhang war offen.   
Es war Hermine, sie blickte ihn geschockt an.   
„Jon, oh mein Gott, warte ich helfe dir!"   
Sie machte sich sofort daran ihn zu befreien. Als er losgebunden war, starte er Hermine mit großen Augen an, nun setzte er sich auf und wollte aufstehen.   
„Warte," sagte Hermine und setzte sich neben ihn. Er blieb sitzen und sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.   
„Jon," sagte sie einfühlsam. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?"   
Jon sprang auf und ging wütend zu seinem Schrank.   
„In dem du mich einfach alleine läst - Klar?!"   
  
Hermine seufzte und sah ihn traurig an. „Hmm"   
Jon nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Hermine! Höre mir zu, ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, ich komme auch sehr gut ohne deine Hilfe aus! Verschwinde und lasse mich gefälligst in Ruhe!!"   
Hermine stand auf, ging zu Jon, gab ihn eine Ohrfeige und verlies dann weinend den Raum.   
  
**************  
Sooooo, das war's erstmal ich hoffe es gefällt euch, hab mir ganz ganz viel mühe gegeben. Also bitte nen Review bitte. Und vergesst nicht, ich suche noch nen Titel…  
  
So das nächste Kapitel fang ich gleich mal an zu schreiben, aber lad es erst hoch wenn's genug Reviews gibt ;-) *G* Spass  
  
Also bis zum nächsten mal und danke fürs lesen.  
********* 


	2. Nur ein Schritt, ein kleiner Schritt

AAALLSOOO  
Da ich ein ganz liebes Review bekommen habe, lade ich das nächste Chappie hoch. :)   
  
Danke an SILVI!  
Bitte Reviewd ganz ganz viel. Ist doch auch gar nicht schwer, einfach unten links bei SUBMIT REVIEW auf GO klicken und dann im neuen Fenster Tippen. Ihr müsst euch nicht mal anmelden.   
  
So ich hoffe er gefällt euch…  
*********************  
P.S.: Ich brauch noch nen Gescheiden Titel  
*********************   
Jon fühlte sich nun noch mieser, er zog sich an und trotte dann langsam zur ersten Stunde, für Frühstücken war keine Zeit mehr.   
  
Als er das Klassenzimmer betrat warf Harry ihn einen bösen Blick zu, doch das war er bereits gewohnt.   
Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Snape den Raum betrat, schlagartig viel Jon auf das er seine ganzen Sachen im Schlafsaal liegen gelassen hatte, und auch Snape schien es aufgefallen zu sein, denn Jon stand ganz ohne Kessel am Platz  
  
„Mr. Jonsen" fauchte er. „Wie ich sehe, gedenken sie ohne Kessel den heutigen Trank zuzubereiten"   
Jon schluckte und begann zu husten.   
„Dann kommen Sie bitte nach vorne und zeigen uns ihr Kunststück" Snape sah ihn durchdringend an. „Kommen Sie schon!"  
Jon stand vorsichtig auf und ging nach vorne.   
  
„Mr. Snape . ich – ich" stotterte er und wagte es nicht ihn dabei anzuschauen, sondern hielt seinen Kopf gesengt.   
„Sie wollen etwas sagen" schrie Snape ihn an. „Verschwinden Sie aus meinen Unterricht, bei ihnen ist jede Hoffnung verloren."  
  
Jon sah nun zu Snape und versuchte schnell zu verschwinden. Dabei stellte ein Slytherin ihm ein Bein, worauf hin er schmerzhaft auf den Boden krachte und alle begannen zu lachen. „Nicht mal laufen kann er!"   
Jon stemmt sich schnell nach oben und rannte hinaus.   
Nur noch weg wollte er, er konnte nicht mehr hier bleiben, er merkte wie seine Wangen feucht wurden und schloss seine Augen, bis er gegen etwas Weiches knallte.  
„Aua" hörte er. Im gleichen Moment kippte er mit der Person nach vorne und polterte eine Treppe hinunter. Im Sturz erkannte er Hermine welche wohl gerade auf den Weg in Snapes Unterricht war.   
„Hermine – a –a – alles in Ordnung" stotterte er als er Hermine neben sich liegen sah.   
„Aua" antwortete Sie „Hast du keine Augen im Kopf"  
Jon stand auf und wollte schon weiter rennen.   
„Warte, es war nicht so gemeint" sagte Hermine schnell und stand auf. „Lass uns reden" schlug sie kurze Zeit später vor.   
„ämm" gab Jon von sich.  
„Komm," sagte Hermine auffordern und nahm Jon bei der Hand.   
  
Wohin will Sie mit mir? Soll ich mich losreisen? Er begann zu zittern da er nicht wusste was nun geschehen würde.  
Die beiden gingen hinaus. Die Sonne ging gerade auf.   
„Komm schon, zum See, da können wir ungestört reden" sagte Hermine und schlug den Weg zum See ein.   
  
„Komm lass dich nicht mitziehen, laufe selber, Jon" Sie lies los und Jon ging hinter ihr her. Sie stieg durch eine Hecke „Komm schon Jon ich tue dir nichts"   
Doch er blieb stehen, eine unendliche Angst durchströmte seinen Körper er konnte keinen Schritt mehr weiter, was würde ihn erwarten, eine Falle.   
  
Hermine kam zurück   
„Jon, bitte vertrau mir" sagte Hermine vorsichtig und nahm ihn wieder bei der Hand.   
Er brachte keinen Ton heraus, er spürte wie sein ganzer Körper schwitze, er zitterte und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.   
Er stieg durch die Hecke und vor ihm tauchte ein kleiner Strand auf, abgeschieden in einer Fellsspalte.  
„Jon, ich ich" Hermine wurde rot und senkte den Kopf. „Das ist mein geheimer Platz, niemand kennt ihn nur ich, und nun du" Sie seufzte und setzte sich in den Sand.  
  
Jon stand nur da und sah aufs Wasser. „Komm setz dich bitte" forderte Hermine ihn zart auf. Und zog ihn herunter.  
Beide sahen auf das Wasser welches sich mit der Zeit in morgendliches Rot hüllte.  
„Es ist schön hier, nicht war" sagte Hermine.   
Doch Jon sagte nichts darauf.  
Er schloss seine Augen und wünschte sich das dieser Moment ewig anhalten würde.  
„Hermine," sagte er vorsichtig doch hielt dann inne.  
„Ja?" fragte Hermine träumerisch.   
Eine unangenehme Ruhe entstand.   
„Ach nichts" beschwichtigte Jon und seufzte leise.  
Irgendwann später waren beide in ihren Gedanken versunken und Jon merkte nicht wie Tränen über seine Wange liefen.   
„Jon, wie kann ich dir nur helfen," seufzte Hermine und klang dabei nicht gerade ermutigend, auch wenn Sie es versuchte   
„Was kann ich für dich tun, ich will nicht das du weiter leidest" sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
Er stammelte irgendetwas unverständliches, worauf Hermine fragte, „Was sagtest du?". Er wischte sich über sein Gesicht, „Ich will nicht mehr leben" wimmerte er und unterdrückte erneut seine Tränen. „Ich, ich will nicht mehr weiter" er wandte sich von ihr ab.   
  
Hermine rutschte näher an ihn heran und nahm ihn in den Arm, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf.   
„Jon, alles wird gut" sie strich ihm tröstend über die Haare.   
„Nichts wird gut" wimmerte er. Darauf konnte Hermine nichts sagen, nur ein stechen durchzog ihre Brust. Sie seufzte und drückte Jon fest an sich.   
„Warum tut Harry mir das an?" wimmerte Jon. „Warum? Hassen mich hier alle"   
  
Hermine fühlte sich schuldig, so schuldig.   
„Ich Jon, ich war es" sie begann zu stottern. „Ich habe Harry diesen Trank gegeben, ich sagte zu ihm er würde Selbstbewusster," sie seufzte „und nun das."   
Auch Sie begann zu weinen.  
  
Jon stand auf, Hermine lag am Boden und sah ihn an.   
„Halte mich bitte nicht auf Hermine" murmelte er traurig, stieg durch die Hecke und rannte los.   
Hermine stand auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht was los war, doch dann, sie stürmte durch die Hecke, wo war Jon. Sie drehte sich zweimal um sich selbst. Da war er, auf der Klippe. „Nein," wimmerte Sie und rannte so schnell wie Sie konnte.  
  
Es ist besser so, was habe ich zu verlieren, ich kann so nicht mehr weiterleben, es geht einfach nicht, nur ein Schritt, ein kleiner Schritt. Er schloss seine Augen, hob sein Bein und trat nach vorne.   
Etwas packte ihn an der Schultern, er wurde zurück gerissen. Wie aus einem Traum, kippte er nach hinten sah Hermine über sich weinend, er schien wie taub, er sah alles durch einen Schleier, alles war ruhig.   
Sie kniete sich neben ihn und ihre Tränen vielen in sein Gesicht.   
Sie holte aus, gab ihn eine leichte Ohrfeige. Dieser Schlag riss ihn wieder in die wirklichkeit, nun konnte er verstehen was Hermine wimmerte.   
„Jon, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, bitte komm zurück."   
Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und zog ihn dann ganz nah an sich.   
Jon begann zu husten „Hermine"   
Er drückte Sie an sich und brach in Tränen aus.  
Stunden lagen die beiden an der Klippe, längst hatten Sie keine Tränen mehr.   
Almählich stand Jon auf und nahm Hermine bei der Hand. „Lass uns zurück gehen" sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.   
„Jon warte, ich will noch mit dir reden" sagte Hermine als sie an der Hecke vorbei kamen. Sie zog ihn erneut zu dem kleinen Strand.  
„Jon, ich sehe das dich etwas bedrückt, und der Grund ist nicht Harry, Ron oder die, die anderen" sagte Hermine nachdenklich.  
„Es ist nichts" stammelte er und wagte es nicht sie anzuschauen.   
„Jon, doch, du kannst es mir sagen," versuchte Hermine auf ihn einzuwirken.   
„Nein Hermine!" sagte Jon entschlossen.  
Sie seufzte und sah in wehmütig an. „Wenn du es sagst"  
Sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und schaute in den Himmel.   
  
Jon stand in einer Ecke und starte Hermine traurig an. Sie schloss irgendwann ihre Augen und begann zu träumen.   
„Hermine?" fragte Jon. Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht. Hermine war schon lange eingeschlafen.   
  
Er nahm ein Blatt Papier und eine Feder aus seinem Umhang.  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
Ich will dir keine Last sein, ich will nicht Schuld daran sein, dass du keine Freunde mehr hast, bitte verzeihe mir, doch ich habe beschlossen zu gehen, dieser Tag, er war wunderschön, niemals war jemand so nett zu mir, doch lass ihn uns vergessen, es ist besser so. Ich muss dir aber noch etwas sagen, ich --- er machte einen Strich und lies das Blatt fallen. Schnell ging er los Richtung Hogwarts.   
So das war es wieder… mal schauen ob man die Verzweiflung noch steigern kann… und mit war :) *G* nun das wird noch richtig Traurig… *schnief*  
Ich freu mich über jedes Review. Nur links unten vom Text auf GO klicken und schreiben! DANKE!  
---------  
  
P.S.: Noch mal danke SILVI für die nette Mail…  
--------- 


	3. Geburtstage, Trauertage?

AAAAAALLLLSOOOO  
Wida nen neues Chappi. Diesmal nicht so traurig, hoffe ich. Das Gedicht widme ich einem Mädchen, welchen ich einst sehr nahe war, nun ja liebe tut weh.   
Bitte Reviewed ganz ganz bitte.   
  
So der Titel ist gefunden. Love is no Reason Nun ja ich denke er passt ziemlich gut.   
**********************************************  
Achja wollte mal wieda sagen das alles der Rowling gehört usw… Aber die Worte sind ganz alleine meine. Genau wie Jon Jonsen :) Und den geb ich nicht mehr her *bäää*   
Nun gut, viel Spass beim lesen.   
**********************************************  
  
Geburtstage, Trauertage?  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren alle sehr aufgeregt, und rannten wild durcheinander.   
  
Jon wollte gar nicht wissen was los war, sondern ging alleine zum Frühstücken. Er setzte sich an seinen Platz, nahm sich ein Brot und etwas Milch.   
Die Große Halle war an diesem Morgen wie leer gefegt, nur manchmal huschten einige Schüler hinein, sahen ihn verständnislos an und verschwanden dann wieder.   
Als er satt war, stand er auf und trottete hinaus. Seine Tasche schleifte er traurig hinterher. Einige Schüler standen vor dem Schwarzenbrett und freuten sich.   
Jon ging darauf zu und las. „Ausflug nach Hogsmade! Alle Schüler sind Herzlich eingeladen an einem Ausflug nach Hogsmade teilzunehmen. Wir treffen und um 9 Uhr vor der Schule."   
  
Jon schielte auf seine Uhr, kurz vor neun.   
Er seufzte und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal.  
  
„Kommst du etwa nicht mit, Jonsen" hörte er Harry hinter sich zynisch sagen.  
Doch Jon lief einfach weiter, er tat so als wenn er ihn nicht hören würde.   
„Jonsen, ich weiß das du mich hörst" sagte Harry arrogant.  
„Du kleiner Bastard, dreh dich um wenn ich mit dir rede!" schrie nun Harry, seine Stimme hatte einen furchterregenden Unterton.   
Jon drehte sich gemächlich um und sah Harry wie dieser etwa 20 Meter weiter unten, am Anfang der Treppe stand.   
„Na, sag ich's doch!" lobte sich Harry.   
  
„Nein, Mr. Potter ich bleibe in Hogwarts, denn ich fühle mich nicht würdig nach Hogsmade zu gehen" sagte Jon so hochachtungsvoll wie er konnte, ohne aber dabei den ironischen Unterton zu vernachlässigen.  
Harry sah ihn mit Genugtuung an und stolzierte aus der Schule.  
  
Jon ging auch weiter, er war froh nicht von Harry verschlagen worden zu sein.  
  
Im Schlafsaal legte er sich in sein Bett und starte auf seinen Wecker. Unwillkürlich viel sein Blick auf das Datum, 11.11.2002. Morgen hatte er ja Geburtstag, „Oh wäre ich doch nie Geboren worden" seufzte Jon und schloss seine Augen.   
Was wohl Hermine gerade macht, fragte er sich, bestimmt ist sie mit nach Hogsmade. Bestimmt.   
Irgendwann schlief er ein.  
  
„Aufwachen Schnarchnase, Aufwachen" weckte ihn. Neville Longbotom kam in den Raum. Er war noch am normalsten, von allen, zu ihm.   
„Danke das du mich weckst" sagte Jon und stand schnell auf.   
Es war 17 Uhr, die Schüler kamen zurück.   
„Harry, hatte bestimmt irgendwelche Überraschungen dabei, welche er wieder auf seine Kosten ausprobierte.   
„Jon," sagte Neville. „Nehme dich besser vor Harry, Ron und Hermine in Acht."   
Doch es war zu Spät, schon ging die Türe auf und die drei kamen in das Zimmer.   
„Hallo Jonelchen" sagte Harry, mit einem breiten Grinsen.   
  
Hermine stellte sich zu Neville und Ron blieb in der Türe stehen.  
  
„Was willst du, Potter" fragte Jon entschlossen.   
  
Neville hatte vor Schreck, bei diesen Worten, sein Zauberstab fallen gelassen und dabei seine Nase lang gezaubert.   
„Was sagst du da?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Jon sah die Wut in Harry´s Augen kochen.  
  
„Ich habe dich gefragt was du willst, Potter" sagte Jon nun noch entschlossener.  
Harry rannte auf Jon los und verprügelte ihn so das es zweimal Blut erbrach, und dann verschmerzen Krümmend am Boden lag, „Bring mich um Harry, bring mich um" stammelte Jon.   
Bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, sah er enttäuscht zu Hermine und warf ihr einen Blick zu den sie nie vergessen würde.   
„Das hättest du wohl gerne, leg ihn in sein Bett, Ron" sagte Harry und verlies den Raum. Ron ging zu Jon und hievte ihn grob ins Bett, dann verlies auch er, mit Hermine, das Zimmer. Neville ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Jon im Krankenflügel. Er lag in einem Bett, um ihn herum waren Vorhänge.   
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen ob unser Patient schon wach ist" Madam Pomfee (A/N.: Die heißt doch so oder?) kam durch den Vorhang und stand nun neben Jons Bett.   
„Guten Morgen, Mr. Jonsen" begrüßte sie ihn.   
Er hob seinen Kopf und versuchte sich zu setzen. Aber Mrs. Pomfee hielt ihn zurück.   
  
„Schön liegen bleiben" sagte sie.   
„Sie hatten Glück das Mr. Longbotem zu mir gekommen ist," sagte sie ernst.   
„Passen Sie das nächste Mal beim Duellieren besser auf, wäre er nicht gekommen, würden Sie heute nicht mehr leben."  
  
Sie verschwand schnell und kam mit einem Fläschchen und einem Packet wieder.  
„Mache deinen Mund auf" sagte Sie und tropfte dann etwas von dem Trank in seinem Mund.   
Sie stellte die Flasche beiseite.   
„Hier das lag draußen vor der Türe" Sie gab ihn ein Packet, für Jonsen stand darauf.   
  
Sie verschwand.   
Misstrauisch betrachtete er dieses Päckchen und drehte es dabei einige male.   
Vorsichtig öffnete er es an einer Seite und schaute hinein. Ein Buch, in dem Packet lag ein Buch.   
Er zog es heraus. Der Titel war, Gedichte und Zitate großer Zauberer und Muggel.  
  
Er schlug es auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand in sauberen Lettern geschrieben.   
  
(A/N: Lasst das Gedicht auf euch wirken)  
  
Lieber Jon,  
Heute wirst du 16 Jahre alt, ja ich habe daran gedacht, ich will dir dieses Buch schenken, ich hoffe es gibt dir Kraft und Mut. Ich selbst habe uns in den Buch wieder gefunden,   
  
Wir sind uns so nah,  
Eine Wand die uns trennt,  
  
Niemand da,  
Der den Durchgang kennt,  
  
Die Liebe,   
Gefangen,  
in der Einsamkeit,  
Vergessen,  
in der Ewigkeit,  
  
Das Vertrauen gebrochen,  
Für immer Zerstört,  
  
Bitte vergebe mir,  
Mein Stern,   
  
Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren,  
Oh Mauer aus Angst,  
  
Vergebe Mir  
Ich Liebe dich,   
  
Es ist diese unendliche Mauer,  
Die uns trennt,   
  
Und keiner der den Durchgang kennt.  
  
Jon seufzte und schloss das Buch. Es war so unbeschreiblich was er gerade fühlte,   
Er schloss nur noch die Augen und dachte an Hermine. „Oh Hermine, oh"  
  
Etwas Warmes umschloss seine Hand, er blickte auf, es war Hermine.   
  
„Schhhh" sagte Sie leise. „Ruhe dich aus, Schlafe jetzt." Sagte sie und streichelte beruhigend seinen Arm.   
Er schloss wieder seine Augen, und eine plötzliche Müdigkeit übermannte ihn.  
  
Hermine legte das Buch auf das Nachkästchen neben Jons Bett und starte ihn Gedanken verloren an.   
  
Stunden später erwachte Jon.   
Hermine saß links von ihm und hielt immer noch sein Hand. Mrs. Pomfee stand rechts von ihm.   
„Ah, endlich sind sie wach. Kommen Sie, sie können aufstehen, Sie sind wieder so gut wie neu." Sagte Mrs. Pomfee und legte Jons Kleidung auf die Zudecke. Dann verschwand sie durch den Vorhang.   
Hermine aber blieb und half ihm sich schnell anzuziehen.   
„Jon, es ist zu spät etwas zu essen. Und schlafen willst du bestimmt auch nicht." Sagte Hermine und setzte sich zu ihm ins Bett. „Ich habe etwas essen an den See gebracht, kommst du mit?"  
Jon nahm das Buch und folgte Hermine.   
  
Am See entfachte Hermine ein kleines Feuer. Auch hatte sie eine Zudecke und eine Mattratze an den See gebracht, sowie zwei Kopfkissen.   
„Hermine?" frage Jon misstrauisch. „Jon, setzt dich bitte" sagte Sie und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Matratze.   
Lange Zeit starte beide nur ins Feuer und aßen Brot.   
„Jon," murmelte Hermine. „Der, der Brief, was wolltest du da schreiben."  
Er nahm ihre Hand.   
„Hermine. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Seufzte er und lies sich nach hinten sinken, So das er lag. Hermine rutsche eben falls nach hinten und lag nun links neben ihn. Dann schlang sie ihren rechten Arm über seine Brust und sah ihm fest in die Augen.   
„Was kannst du mir nicht sagen," doch ohne die Antwort abzuwarten senkte sie langsam ihren Kopf und Küsste ihn zärtlich, Sie berührte vorsichtig seine Lippen mit ihren, langsam fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge nur ein kleines Stück heraus und berührte seine Lippen damit.   
Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, er tat nichts außer zittern.   
„Jon, was kannst du mir nicht sagen." Seufzte sie kurze Zeit später.  
Er sah sie fest an.   
„Hermine, ich ich bin" er hielt inne und holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Ich bin ein Muggel"   
Sie riss ihre Augen auf und begann zu zittern.   
„Das ist ein Witz" stammelte Sie. „Ein Witz oder?" Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Es konnte nicht sein, ein Muggel, hier? In Hogwarts, der Schule für Magier.   
Doch Sie erkannte ihn seinen Augen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.   
„Es tut mir leid" sagte er und wollte schon wieder aufstehen. Aber Hermine hielt ihn, „Warte!"   
„Wie bist du nach Hogwarts gekommen?" fragte Sie.   
„Hermine, ich – nein, ich, wir, Mutter" stammelte er zusammen.  
  
„Warte, langsam, immer langsam" stoppte sie ihn.  
Sie legte sich bequem neben ihn und zog die Zudecke über sich und ihn.   
„So Jon, jetzt fange noch mal an." Sie nahm seine Hand und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Er holte tief Luft…  
…………………………………………………  
**************************************  
  
Soooo, das wars wieder mal, bis zum nächsten Mal, BITTE Reviewed. Ich brauch dass als Bestätigung. Bitte bitte bitte. Ihr könnt mir auch liebe Mails schreiben nomal THX an Silvi.  
  
************************************** 


	4. Du darfst ihn nicht Lieben

So bitte jeder der das liest, ein Review.. bitte bitte.  
Ich würde gerne wissen wie ihr die Geschichte findet, andere Storys haben über hundert Reviews. Also bitte schreibt wenn ihr das lest.  
  
So nun danke auch an Alexa! Und wieder an Silvi!  
  
***************************  
Du darfst ihn nicht Lieben   
***************************  
  
Er begann zu erzählen:  
„Vor etwa einem Jahr, war ich mit meiner Mutter in London" er hielt kurz inne „Es – es war die Beerdigung meines Vaters. Auf der Tauerfeier waren einige komische Gestallten, Freunde und Verwandte meines Vaters. Von meiner Mutter, waren nur die Eltern gekommen. Wir waren in einem Pub, wie er hieß kann ich dir nicht sagen.   
  
Es gab einige recht eigenartige Sachen zum essen, doch mein Vater hatte unbedingt gewollt das wir dort Feiern, das war sein letzter Wille.   
Ich setzte mich in eine Ecke, eigentlich wollte ich nur alleine sein.   
  
Bald hielt ich es aber nicht mehr aus, alle feierten und Tranken, meine Mutter war glaube ich schon lange gegangen, zumindest sah ich sie nicht.   
Also rannte ich hinaus, auf die Straße, doch dort war meine Mutter auch nicht. Ich drehte mich um und wollte zurück, aber das einzige was dort war, das war eine Mauer.   
Damals konnte ich mir das nicht erklären. Ich dachte ich würde träumen, ich dachte ich sei verrückt geworden.   
Also fuhr ich mit einem Taxi zu der Kirche, in dem der Gottesdienst stattgefunden hatte. Doch dort war auch niemand mehr.   
Ich trat ein, und ging zum Altar.   
Der Pfarrer war nirgends zusehen, also ging ich weiter, in die Hinterräume der Kirche. Auf der suche nach meiner Mutter. Ich weis nicht warum ich dort nach ihr suchte, es war wie eine Kraft die mich dort hinein trieb.   
Zu meinem erstaunen landete ich in einer Bibeliotek.   
Ich starrte die Bücher an, Heil Zauber, stand dort, Magische Tränke. Ich schluckte und glaubte nun noch mehr dass ich verrückt geworden wäre.   
Ich ging immer weiter, die Bibeliotek war riesig, ich las die Aufschriften der Bücher. Die größten Zauberer um 1750. Stand auf einem.   
Ich nahm es, es schien schon Jahrzehnte nicht mehr geöffnet worden zu sein, ich setzte mich an einen Tisch und öffnete er vorsichtig. Die Zauberer waren nach ihren Nachnahmen sortiert.   
Ich blätterte durch das Buch, und blieb kurz nach J stehen. Stand da gerade Jonsen, fragte ich mich. Ich blätterte zurück, und tatsächlich, Jonsen. Lukas, Johannes Jonsen. Ich schluckte, das war mein Vater, ich las was dort stand.   
Geboren 1708 verstorben 1782.  
Er besuchte auch diese Schule hier, Hogwarts. Er war ein Heiler. Doch ein bis heute unbekannter Fluch tötete ihn.   
Ich schlug das Buch zu, ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da las, es war einfach zu unreal, Zauberer, Hexen, Magie. Warum das alles hier. Ich ließ das Buch liegen und schaute mich weiter um.   
Hexenverbrennungen im Mittelalter, Vielsafttränke und wie sie wirken.  
„JUNGER, JONSEN UNSERE BÜCHER LÄST MAN NICHT EINFACH LIEGEN!" lies mich zusammen fahren, ich drehte mich vorsichtig um, ein Mann, in einer Schwarzen Robe trat auf mich zu.   
„Ich habe sie schon erwartet, folgen Sie mir" sagte der Mann, doch ich stand nur wie versteinert da und blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Los nun kommen Sie schon" sagte er nochmals. Ich tapste hinter ihm her, ganz vorsichtig. Der Mann ging zu einer Wand und sagte dort werden Sie finden, was sie suchen. Er drückte gegen einen Stein und die Wand öffnete sich.   
Er blieb stehen und ich ging ganz vorsichtig durch die Türe. Schon lange glaubte ich, das ich Träumte und hoffte gleich aufzuwachen.   
  
In dem Raum waren noch mehr Bücher. Der Mann verschwand und lies mich allein. Ich durchschaute die Reihen und sah dort ein Buch stehen.   
„So werden Muggel zu Magiern" stand darauf.   
  
Ohne zu wissen was Muggel sind, nahm ich das Buch und schlug es auf. Auf der Seite stand, Muggel müssen nur die Worte sprechen, wenn ihre vorfahren Magier waren, erhalten diese die Kräfte ihrer Ahnen.   
Ich las weiter „Begaren zu moluta, fermatuli holuza, geromati geloza zanartumi belaquter"  
Sofort begann eine Wärme, eine Macht meinen Körper zu durchströmen, und dann, dann war ich hier."  
  
Hermine blickte ihn verwundert an und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.   
  
Getrieben von einer Macht die du nicht kennst,  
Getrieben von Neugierde,  
  
Verfolgt von Angst,  
Verfolgt vom Tod,  
  
Gedanken der Ahnen,  
Gedanken der Nacht,  
  
Ziele des Herren,  
Ziele der Macht,  
  
Höre junger Mann,  
Höre mir zu,  
  
Lasse dich treiben,  
Lasse dich führen,  
  
Vom Wind,   
Vom Herren,  
  
Hinaus in die Ferne,  
Hinaus zu mir,  
  
Du bist die Kraft,  
Du bist die Hoffnung die alles schafft,  
  
Vertraue deinem Herz,  
Vertraue dir selbst.  
Hermine seufzte, „In dem Buch von mir, steht auf Seite 15." Um Jons Mund schmiegte sich ein lächeln.   
  
„Hermine, ich, ich liebe dich" sagte er später mit flatternder Stimme. Hermine drückte nur seine Hand fester und so schliefen beide ein.   
  
Am nächsten morgen wachte Jon auf und tastete nach Hermine, doch dort wo sie gelegen war, war niemand mehr. Er schaute auf. Dort lag wirklich niemand. Er lies seinen Kopf sinken. „Sie ist weg, wie sollte ich es auch anders verdienen" seufzte er und schob die Decke beiseite. Vom Abend war noch etwas Brot übrig, es war Sonntag, also konnte er ruhig hier bleiben.  
Er nahm sein Buch und blätterte darin.  
  
Nur der liebt, wer die Kraft hat,  
an der Liebe festzuhalten. – Theodor W. Andorno  
  
Er Blätterte weiter  
  
Wir träumten voneinander  
Und sind davon erwacht  
Wir leben, um uns zu lieben,  
Und sinken zurück in die Nacht. – Christian Friedrich Hebbel  
Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen, dieses Buch, jedes Gedicht, das er las, es passte alles so gut.   
Hermine, mein Engel, komm zurück, warum, warum bist du gegangen dachte er und stand auf. Er lies einfach alles liegen, das Buch viel auf den Boden, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.   
  
Er ging los, in der Ferne sah er jemanden kommen, er rannte weiter, es war Draco Malfoy, der fröhlich, mit seinem geschulterten Besen Richtung Quidditchfeld taumelte.   
Er schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und rannte an ihm vorbei.   
Draco drehte sich verwundert um und schaute ihm nach.   
  
---  
  
„Hermine?" fragte Dumbeldore als diese gerade an ihm vorbei gestürmt kam. „Kommst du mal bitte?"   
Sie schaute ihn groß an, was konnte er wollen.  
Dumbeldore öffnete die Türe zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer.   
„Hermine setzt dich" sagte Dumbeldore und setzte sich ebenfalls.  
Er sah mit ernster Miene doch seine Sichelförmige Brille.  
„Hermine, ich finde es schön und richtig, das du dich um Jon kümmerst, er hat es hier nicht leicht, der Arme."  
  
Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. „Hermine, er ist etwas ganz besonderes, seine Ahnen, sie waren verflucht und so ist es auch mit Jon. Die Ware Liebe, er wird sie vielleicht nicht überleben."  
  
Sie schaute ihn noch größer an.  
  
„Hermine," Dumbeldore blickte auf den Boden, „Hermine, ich bin mir nicht sicher was passieren wird, darum lass ihn, sei ein Freund, aber nicht mehr"  
  
Hermines Augen waren wässrig „Aber, aber ich verstehe nicht" Sie rannte raus und wollte einfach nur noch zu Jon, sie hoffte das dieser noch schlief.   
  
Sie stand vor der Hecke, blickte sich um, dass sie auch keiner beobachtet und stieg dann schnell durch.   
  
Das Bett war leer, „nein," stotterte sie und viel auf die Knie… Tränen tropften in den Sand, ihre Hände griffen in den Sand und sie weinte. Dann sah sie das Buch, es war aufgeschlagen,   
Sie rutschte darauf zu und las  
  
Dich liebt' ich immer.  
Dich lieb ich noch heut  
Und werde dich lieben in Ewigkeit.  
  
Wie recht du doch hast, sie seufzte und las weiter,  
  
Nur der liebt, wer die Kraft hat,  
an der Liebe festzuhalten. – Theodor W. Andorno  
  
Sie schloss das Buch und wischte sich die Augen trocken.   
  
„Hermine?" hörte sie jemanden hinter der Hecke fragen. Erschrocken blieb sie wie versteinert sitzen.   
Jemand kam durch die Hecke, es war Jon.   
„Ich, ich habe etwas zu essen geholt" sagte dieser und setzte sich neben Hermine.   
  
„Hat Dumbeldore auch mit dir gesprochen?" fragte er Hermine, als die Brote schon lange weg waren.   
Sie nickte und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Was sollen wir machen?" fragte sie.  
  
Stunden vergingen, Sie saßen nur so da, beide sahen aufs Wasser. Die Sonne verschwand.  
  
Er stand auf und er wusste das es das letzte mal ein würde, das er ihr so nahe war.   
„Es ist besser so" sagte er als er Hermine seine Hand nicht loslassen wollte.   
„Sie blickte in seine Augen und lies dann los" Sie sah im nach wie er verschwand.  
  
Sie begann fürchterlich zu weinen. „Warum, Gott, ich liebte ihn immer, ich hatte mich nie getraut, ihn zu fragen, und nun.   
Ich habe ihn verloren, für immer, er ist weg, es ist vorbei, wenn ich ihn nicht lieben kann, dann kann ich auch sterben."  
  
Sie stand auf und lief zu der Klippe wo Tage zuvor Jon stand.   
Ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr, was hat ein Leben für einen Sinn wenn man nicht lieben kann, was ist der Grund dafür dass ich Lebe.   
  
Sie faltete ihre Hände und schloss die Augen.  
Ich Liebt ihn immer,   
Ich Liebt ihn die ganze Zeit,   
Trauer und Schmerz,   
Vergessenheit,  
Bitte halte mich auf,  
Vater im Himmel,  
Bitte lass es mich nicht tun,  
Ich kann nicht mehr  
Ich habe ihn verloren,  
Ich darf ihn nicht lieben,   
Ich muss ihn vergessen,  
Nein,   
Sie tat einen kleinen Schritt und fiel, sie fiel und fiel  
Keinen Ton sagte sie,  
nichts,   
Sie spürte wie sie aufkam,   
Sie öffnete die Augen,   
War sie im Himmel,  
Sie sah sich um,  
Dort war Jon,  
Jemand hielt ihre Hand.  
Unendliche Schmerzen  
Alles tat weh  
Sie war nicht Tot  
Oder doch?  
Sie schloss die Augen,   
Und schlief.  
*************  
Hoffe ihr habt nicht zu viele Taschentücher gebraucht *schief*… Danke fürs lesen, heut Nacht geht es weiter… Und vergesst nicht Reviewen… 


End file.
